Kiss Me and It's Okay
by sellendine
Summary: (Two part one-shot) One of the twins acts goes wrong, resulting in a ... Kiss! How will the twins react to the newly crossed lines? ((Rated M for only the second part))


A/N _hey guys! So this is my first published fanfic, and I ask Tht u please go easy on me XD . Leave a comment or something and tell me what u think. I'll be posting the second half to it sometime soon. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING X3_

3 u all

"Please don't cry," Hikaru said, holding his twin in his arms, "I was only teasing you."

Kaoru nuzzled into his brother's hand as it brushed the side of his face. Kaoru ended up blushing despite himself. Even if he knew it was all just an act, Kaoru couldn't help but long for the charade to become a reality. The fact is that Kaoru had secretly wanted his brother for longer than he cared to admit.

Hikaru placed his fingers under Kaoru's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. They heard the host girls squeal as Hikaru brought their faces closer, their noses touching slightly.

"Hikaru, I-" Kaoru started, but before he could finish his rehearsed lines, a young, childish yell of "Hika-chan! Watch out!" broke the focus, followed by Honey-senpai's stuffed bunny striking Hikaru in the back of his head. With momentum in play, Hikaru's lips met Kaoru's with a harsh smack.

Fangirlish screams erupted in the room as the boys fell to the floor, lips still together. Hikaru broke apart to look down at his brother.

"K-Kaoru," Hikaru blushed, his cool boy facade slipping a little, "are you okay?"

"Yeah-" Kaoru's heart stopped when he realized what had happened. They had just kissed! The last time he had ever shared a kiss with Hikaru was in sixth grade, in a game of truth-or-dare.

He felt the heat rise to his face as he realized exactly what position they were in. Hikaru was stradling his waist with both hands on either side of Kaoru's head.

Embarrassed and wanting to rid himself of his perverted thoughts, Kaoru sat up, unintentionally grinding their crotches together. This brought an even deeper shade of red to Kaoru's already burning cheeks.

Hikaru still straddled him, but this time, sitting in his lap, putting more pressure on Kaoru's already restricted member. A short whimper found it's way out of Kaoru's throat, and he tried to cover it up as an act. "Hikaru, this is embarrassing." He said as he hid his face in Hikaru's shirt, clinging to his jacket.

Hikaru had seemed to catch on.

"But Kaoru, you look so cute when you're embarrassed." And with that, Hikaru found his other half's chin and forced their eyes to meet. More girls went crazy and Kaoru swore he saw one faint. But all that slowly faded to background noise when Kaoru noticed a glint in Hikaru's eyes. One that he didn't quite recognize. Things only got more confusing when Hikaru's lips collided with Kaoru's for a second time. Except this time on his own accord.

Kaoru's eyes went wide with surprise, but the sensation of his brothers lips moving against his own slowly lulled then shut. Arms wrapped around Kaoru's sides as the kiss became more than just a simple kiss. It was a dream come true and Kaoru was loving every second of it. He draped his arms around Hikaru's neck, pulling his body closer so they were chest to chest. It wasn't uncommon for the two to be so close together, heck they even slept together, but the added stimulant of kissing made everything seem so much more incredible.

Kaoru reluctantly pulled back when Hikaru's tongue slid along his bottom lip.

"Hi-Hikaru, don't you think your going a bit too far for the customers?" he whispered lightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow playfully, "Who said this was for the customers?"

A load gasp escaped Kaoru's lips as Hikaru made contact with his neck. "This is all for me," he finished, as his soft flesh brushed Kaoru's jawline. He kissed it slightly, making Kaoru bite his his own lip in response.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki-senpai yelled for probably the third time. The twins had just now noticed that the blushing fangirls had gone silent. "This is socially unacceptable, and needs to stop immediately!" The girls whined in protest, but Tamaki-senpai's slightly red face was serious (for once).

Hikaru let out a sigh of distaste and stood up, offering Kaoru a hand. Kaoru ignored it and stood up on his own, but immediately regretted it after seeing the hurt in Hikaru's eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to take his hand, it was just that at this point, Kaoru was afraid that even something as slight as touching Hikaru's hand, would sent him over the edge.

Tamaki-senpai pulled them off to the side, which was frankly useless considering the heard of girls only followed. "I'm sorry to burst your guess bubble, but you should know that you can't do that kind of stuff here. It could get the Host Club into some serious trouble if you break protocol, regardless as to if it is with a customer or not."

"Sorry senpai," The twins stated in unison, "won't happen again."

The crowd of girls cried out in objection, and followed Tamaki-senpai as he walked away, the show obviously over.

Kaoru shyly rubbed his neck, not sure how to defuse the sexual tension he still felt standing next to Hikaru. He flinched in pain as his fingers brushed the developing bump on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

Hikaru's hand went instinctive to Kaoru's shoulder, making him flinch again. "Is your head okay?" he asked with that familiar worried expression that matched his tone so well. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, I think I hit it when we fell." The whole thing had honestly been such a rush, that he wasn't even aware of his slight head ache until now. The sudden memory of what had taken place, moments ago brought a whole new wave of heat to Kaoru's face, and he could no longer even look at his brother.

"Kaoru," the very sound of his name coming from his brother's mouth gave him goosebumps. "You don't look too good," Hikaru lightly grabbed the back of Kaoru's neck and pulling him in so that their foreheads touched. "You're burning up too."

"Well who's fault is that?" Kaoru muttered softly, not sure if Hikaru actually heard him or not.

Hikaru gave a devilish smile, showing that he had. Without another word, he hooked Kaoru by the waist, and led him out of the room.

"Hikaru! We're are we going?"

Hikaru's grip only tightened, "I'm taking you to the nurses office."

END PART 1


End file.
